My Sister Is a Killer
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: Hanya demi amanat yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya kepada kakaknya, Hinata rela menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dengan kejam membunuh semua korbannya secara keji dan sadis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Cast : Hyuga Hinata &amp; Hyuga Neji**

**Genre : Thriller, Suspense**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, kamseupay, hasil remake, siapin kantong plastik, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR/?**

Ini sebenarnya ff lama author dengan judul sama yang author rombak/remake ulang. Kalo dulu cast nya Donghae SJ sama OC (ketara banget dulu korban k-pop) sekarang castnya Neji sama Hinata. Disini diceritain kalo Neji sama Hinata itu adik-kakak kandung. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Hai _minna-san_! Perkenalkan, nama ku Hyuga Hinata. Nama yang indah kan? Mungkin itu menurutmu, tapi tidak bagiku. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih sangat bingung, mengapa kedua orang tua ku memberi nama yang cukup indah itu kepada seorang pembunuh kejam sepertiku. Pembunuh? Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyebut diriku sebagai pembunuh. Baiklah, begini

Ceritanya…

Nama-ku Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal semuanya. Aku tinggal di Konoha bersama dengan kedua orang tua dan kakak kandungku namanya Hyuga Neji. Sebelum kedua orang tua kami meninggal. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ berpesan kepada _Nee-chan_ untuk tidak memiliki kekasih dahulu sebelum lulus kuliah. Akupun berjanji padanya untuk mengawasi kakak agar tak memiliki pacar dulu. Tapi, raut muka yang mungkin aneh terlihat pada Neji-_Nee_. Seperti tidak menyetujuinya.

Setelah beberapa bulan kepergian kedua orang tuaku. Ada yang berubah dari _Nee-chan_. Dia sering pulang malam, bahkan pernah tak pulang sama sekali. Aku sebagai adiknya merasa penasaran akan sikap kakak ini. Suatu hari saat kakakku ingin pergi, aku sengaja mengikutinya diam-diam agar tau kegiatan dia seharian ini. Betapa terkejutnya ketika dia tiba di salah satu apartemen, entahlah apartemen siapa. Aku melihatnya ingin menaiki lift, walaupun tak tau dia menuju ke lantai berapa. Aku langsung menuju tangga darurat dan menaiki tangga itu sambil berlari, dan sekarang aku berada di lantai 5. Astaga, aku terkejut bukan main.

Tak sengaja aku melihat kakakku berciuman dengan seorang perempuan yg tak ku kenal, lalu perempuan itu menarik kakakku masuk ke kamarnya. Aku yg sangat penasaran pun segera berlari ke depan pintu itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara samar-samar dari dalam kamar "Sayang.. aku rindu padamu" aku sangat kenal suara itu. Itu suara Neji-_nee_. Ternyata benar dia mengingkari amanat dari orang tua kami. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara desahan perempuan yang sangat membuatku merinding. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam? Desahan nya sangat keras. Akupun segera berlari meninggalkan apartemen dan pulang kerumah.

Seharian ini, aku ingin mengurung diri di kamar. Ternyata kakakku yang terlihat pendiam bisa-bisanya melakukan 2 kesalahan. Yg pertama mengingkari janji orang tua kami, yg kedua menyetubuhi perempuan itu. Hah, Dasar bajingan…

Sudah tiga jam lebih aku termenung sendiri di kamarku. Memikirkan cara agar kakak kapok untuk tidak memiliki kekasih lagi sebelum dia lulus kuliah. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku sebuah ide yang sangat gila. "_Jika orang yang sudah meninggal, pasti dia tak akan kembali lagi kan?_" . Setan apa yg sekarang ada di otakku. Sejak ide itu muncul, aku putuskan untuk memisahkan Neji-_nee_ dan setiap kekasih nya yang berengsek itu dengan cara '_membuhuh setiap perempuan yang menjadi kekasihnya_'. Sangat gila bukan? bahkan sadis. Tapi kurasa cara ini akan membuat Neji-nee berhenti untuk memiliki kekasih untuk sementara.

SADIS TAPI PASTI. Yah itulah hidupku sekarang. Ku putuskan untuk menjalani misi pertamaku malam ini. Untung saja aku ingat nomor kamar si perempuan jalang itu. Langsung saja aku melesat mengunakan motorku menuju apartemen si perempuan itu. Setelah memakirkan motorku di _basement_, Aku langsung menaiki lift dan berlari menuju kamar yang di maksud. Pintu nya tertutup, ku coba saja buka, ternyata tidak dikunci. Ternyata,, Dia sedang tidur, waktu yang tepat. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Memang waktu yang sangat tepat. Kudekati dia yang sedang tidur, perlahan ku tutupi matanya dengan kain hitam dan terakhir mulutnya dengan double tape berwarna hitam.

Dia sepetinya terbangun dan tampak nya terkejut sekali. Ku lihat dia sedang berusaha membuka kain di mata nya, tapi dengan cepat ku tahan tangan nya dan mengikat nya dengan tali, tak lupa juga untuk mengikat kakinya. Dengan cepat ku duduki perutnya, dia berusaha membuka ikatan tali di tangan nya, tapi aku langsung meyayat tangannya dengan pisau ku. Dia seperti kesakitan, tapi aku tak kenal ampun. Ku robek bajunya dan ku buka hotpants nya, sekarang dia hanya memakai underwear saja. Aku yang tak sabar ingin menghabisinya, langsung ku robek paksa bra-nya dan ternyata… Woww, besar sekali payudaranya, aku coba untuk meremasnya dan rasanya.. Uhhh, tak buruk untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Pantas saja _nee-chan_ menyukainya hahahaha.

Aku pun membuat luka disekitar payudaranya hingga darah mengalir deras. Bosan dengan bagian dadanya, aku langsung merobek celana dalamnya, terpampanglah jelas vaginanya. Ku tekan sedikit vaginanya menggunakan lidahku dan ku mainkan klistorisnya dengan sedikit jilatan, ku gesekan jariku ke vaginanya. Meningat kejadian siang, tanpa ampun ke-3 jariku langsung masuk ke liangnya dan mengaduknya. Dia langsung orgasme, setelah ia mengeluarkan cairannya, aku yang sedaritadi ingin menghilangkan nyawanya langsung menusuk perutnya dengan pisauku.

Entah berapa tusukan yang aku tancapkan keperutnya, yang jelas sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda nafas darinya. Aku merasa senang, rencanaku berhasil, aku ketagihan melakukan hal seperti ini. Tak puas dengan hanya membuat luka di perut nya, dengan segera aku menuju ke wajahnya. Kau tau apa yang ku lakukan? aku mencongkel mata kananya dengan pisau, walau sangat terasa darahnya memuncrat ke wajahku. Setelah matanya lepas aku simpan kedalam toples yang aku bawa dari rumah, aku membuat luka di bagian tubuh lainnya sepeti leher, kaki, tangan, dan punggungnya. Lebih tragisnya lagi aku sengaja memotong payudara sebelah kirinya hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Kulihat perutnya yang mengalami luka robek itu. Aku yang belum puas segera mengarahkan pisauku ke perutnya, ku iris perutnya secara vertikal dan bisa ku liat jelas isi perutnya. Aku pun menggoyak semua isi perutnya dan membiarkan ususnya terulur ke luar. Sprei kasur putih nya itu, penuh oleh bercak- bercak darahnya. Terakhir, kumasukan pisau kedalam vaginanya.

Ku sadari tubuhnya sangat tragis, darah mengalir dan luka dimana-mana. Misi pertama saja sudah sadis, apalagi misi selanjutnya? Tak apalah yg penting rencana dan misi ku berhasil sukses. Melihat keadaan tubuhku yang berbau anyir karena darah, aku segera membersihkan diri dulu di kamar mandi apartemennya. Setelah selesai mandi dan tubuhku telah bersih, aku mengambil kunci kamarnya yang berada di atas meja, lalu ku kunci pintunya dari luar.

Aku segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan berlari ke _basement_ untuk mengambil motor. Setelah itu aku segera melesat cepat kerumah untuk beristirahat.

Kira-kira, Siapakah yang akan menjadi korbanku selanjutnya?

**TBC**

Reviewnya dong qaqa buat part 1 nya, kependekan kah? Kurang sadis kah?. Tunggu next partnya yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Cast : Hyuga Hinata &amp; Hyuga Neji**

**Genre : Thriller, Suspense**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, kamseupay, hasil remake, siapin kantong plastik, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa minggu dari misi pertama pembunuhanku, rupanya Neji-_nee_ belum berhenti berulah. Dia selalu saja mencari perempuan yang menjijikan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Aku diam-diam sering melihat nya bersama perempuan lain. Ternyata kau belum kapok juga yaa!

Tapi, setiap kali aku tau kalau Neji-_nee_ punya kekasih baru…. Yap! Tentu saja aku takkan tinggal diam, aku langsung menghilangkan nyawanya alias membunuhnya dengan cara tragis juga tapi berbeda-beda.

Aku tak tau dan tak ingat lagi, berapa banyak orang yang ku bunuh

sampai saat ini. Karena saking banyaknya kasus pembunuhanku, tapi

untung saja pihak-pihak belum menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu.

Jadi aku masih bebas Hahaha.

Oh iya aku lupa cerita, kalau rencana ini hampir saja berhasil.

Suatu hari, entah itu kapan, aku sedang melihat Neji-_nee_ termenung di

sofa ruang tengah, dan aku bertanya dalam hal basa-basi.

"_Nee-chan_, kau sedang memikirkan apa? Sepertinya kau sangat gelisah. Kau punya masalah?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu adikku. Kalau sebenarnya, kakakmu ini telah mengingkari amanat _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_"

"_Nani? Baka-na_, aku kecewa padamu" Ucapku sok akting kaget.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi. Sebenarnya aku punya masalah yg sampai saat ini

membuat ku masih bertanya-tanya"

"Masalah? Maslah apa?" tanyaku pura-pura penasaran.

"Setiap kali aku diam-diam memiliki kekasih, pasti keesokan harinya ditemukan MATI

dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan"

"Oh.. hanya itu masalahnya?. Emm… Mungkin itu hukuman buatmu kali" jawabku tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"_tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ kan sudah berpesan kalau kau jangan memiliki kekasih dulu. Tapi kau malah ingkar. Bisa jadi itu bentuk ketidaksetujuan"

"Yaahh..karena tadi telah mendengar ucapanmu, mungkin ku

rasa aku akan berusaha untuk tidak memiliki kekasih dulu

"Nah, begitu dong baru namanya Hyuga Neji"

Mendengar itu, aku pun bahagia. Ternyata rencanaku itu berhasil, walau

aku harus menanggung dosa yang aku perbuat. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang

paling penting sekarang adalah amanat (pesan) dari mendiang kedua orang tua kami sangatlah penting ketimbang semuanya, menurutku.

Tapi tenyata, rencanaku itu belum berhasil. Karena aku mendengar kabar

dari temanku kalau ternyata kakakku memiliki kekasih lagi. Ahh.. _BAKA_. Kau ini menyusahkan. Susah sekali membuatmu jera, sialan!.

Saking banyaknya. Aku tak ingat semua nama dari korbanku. Karena

ketika aku mulai menjalankan misiku, aku langsung menghabisinya tanpa

ingin terlebih dahulu mengetahui namanya. Yang berhasil ku ingat saat

ini adalah korban terakhirku yang ku ketahui bernama Shion. Aku

mengetahui namanya karena aku menemukan '_name tag_' di dalam tasnya.

Begini ceritanya…

Suatu hari, Neji-_nee_ sedang pergi dan _handphone_nya tak sengaja tertinggal di

kamarnya. Lalu hpnya berbunyi karena ada pesan masuk. Aku sebagai adiknya merasa berhak untuk membacanya. Aku agak terbelalak melihat isi pesan itu.

**From : My Girlfriend**

**"****Sayang, nanti jam 7 malam kita jadi ketemuan kan? Aku harap kau tidak lupa"**

Aku pun membalas pesan itu dan mengajaknya ketemuan di suatu tempat.

**To : My Girlfriend**

**"****iya, aku tak akan lupa. Tempatnya kita ganti menjadi taman konoha saja ya. Aku harap kau datang tepat waktu"**

Lagi-lagi aku punya mangsa baru.

Malam pun tiba, aku segera mengendarai motorku untuk bertemunya. Setelah sampai di tempat yang di maksud, aku melihat sesosok perempuan sedang berdiri celingak-celinguk seperti menunggu seseorang.

Aku pun segera memulai misi. Aku berjalan perlahan di belakangnya dan..

BUGGG!

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu, ku rasa pukulanku amatlah keras

sehingga dia pingsan. Setelah beberapa menit, ia terbangun. Kutatap

dia terus, dan dia tampak kaget ketika melihatku, ku dekati dia

perlahan dan kududuki perutnya. Dia yang ingin berteriak langsung

kubekap mulutnya dan kutusuk kedua bola matanya dengan pisau.

Woww…

Darah nya memuncrat banyak kewajahku. Kutempelkan double tape

dimulutnya agar tak dapat teriak. Ku lempar tasnya entah kemana, aku

segera merobek bajunya, celananya, dan underwearnya. Terpampanglah

kini tubuh naked nya di depanku. Seperti biasa ku mulai dari bagian

dada, kuremas-remas kasar kedua dadanya, tak puas hanya meremasnya

kini ku potong kedua nipplenya hingga darah bercucuran deras. Dia

tampaknya kesakitan, tapi aku tak kenal ampun.

Kusayat kuat perutnya dengan bentuk menyilang, darahpun juga mengalir. Lalu kuambil tasnya dan ku obrak-abrik isinya, kutemukan sebuah _name tag_ pegawai. Name tag itu bertuliskan nama "Shion". Kubuang benda itu, tak pedulilah namanya siapa. Aku membuka kotak make-up nya, kuambil pisau alisnya. Kuarahkan pisau itu ke vaginanya, dan ku masukkan pisau alis itu kedalam vaginanya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Ku tahu dia kesakitan, tapi kuabaikan.

Darah yang mengalir banyak sekali, sampai jariku basah olehnya. Sepertinya dia sudah tak berdaya, mungkin kehilangan banyak darah. Aku merobek dinding vaginanya, membuat luka robek di kedua kakinya, dan memotong semua jari kaki dan tangannya. Saatnya beralih ke arah kepala, ku gunting habis rambut panjangnya itu, kutegakkan dia

sekarang dalam posisi duduk, lalu…

Ku penggal kepalanya hingga bergelinding di tanah. Tubuhnya kini

dengan keadaan tanpa kepala. Aku kembali beralih kebagian dada, ku

coba untuk menusuk dalam hingga mengenai jantungnya. Tak seru jika sebagian tubuhnya masih utuh, kini ku potong semua bagian tubuhnya yang tersisa seperti kedua

tangan, kaki, bahkan perutnya kupotong hingga tubuhnya terbagi dua.

Aku memang sadari, ini adalah korbanku yang paling tragis. Tapi bagiku

itu biasa saja. Aku mutilasi seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya itu

dan kumasukan jasadnya ke kantong plastik, terakhir ku buang ke sungai.

Aku segera pulang walau dengan keadaan tubuh yang dipenuhi darahnya.

Keesokan harinya saat siang, aku tidak melihat Neji-_nee_ sama sekali.

Aku langsung panik dan mencarinya. Mataku tertuju pada kerumunan

banyak orang, ku coba dekati kerumunan itu. Aku sangat terkejut,

karena ku dapati _nee-chan_ sedang ada di atap gedung itu dan

mencoba untuk melompat. Aku segera berlari untuk mencegahnya. Setelah

tiba di atas, akupun mencoba jujur pada oppaku. Lebih baik aku

kehilangan nyawaku daripada kakakku

"_Nee-chan_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan mencegahku, pergi sana"

"Aku tak akan pulang"

"Aku ingin mati, cepat pergi sana"

Akupun terbelalak mendengarnya, dan sekarang ku mencoba jujur.

"_Nee-chan_, perlu kau ketahui.

Sebenarnya,, akulah yang telah membunuh semua kekasihmu"

"Kau? Tidak mungkin orang sepolos-mu bisa melakukan hal tragis itu"

"Jika kau tak pecaya, sekarang aku tanya. Siapa perempuan bernama Shion itu?"

"Kau kenal dia? Kau tahu dia dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak kenal dia. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu,, akulah yang membunuhnya"

"Apa?.. Tak kusangka,, ternyata adikku adalah seorang pembunuh kejam dan kau lebih pantas ke neraka" ucap Neji-_nee_ sambil berbalik badan dan menatapku

"Ya benar, kau lebih pantas memanggilku pembunuh daripada adikmu. Dan satu lagi, yang pantas untuk mati adalah aku bukan kau"

"Kenapa harus kau yang mati?"

"Karena sudah banyak kesalahan yang aku perbuat, aku tak mau menambahnya lagi jika ku masih hidup. Tuhan juga sepertinya sudah muak melihatku masih hidup disini".jawabku sambil melangkah menuju tepi gedung tinggi itu

"Selamat tinggal semua" lanjutku sambil terjun dari atas gedung, kakakku berniat untuk menarikku, tapi dengan cepat aku langsung terjun. Aku jatuh keras ke tanah dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, kepalaku bocor, tubuhku remuk, tulangku patah semua, wajahku hancur, banyak darah keluar. Sangatlah tragis

Aku lupa bilang padanya kalau aku melakukan hal ini agar dia jera.

Semoga dengan kepergian ku ini, dia bisa tersadar, begitupun juga aku.

Aku melakukan misi pembunuhan ini demi pesan yg di tinggal kan orang tua kami. Bukan kemauan ku sendiri. Aku melakukannya agar kakak menuruti amanatnya. Yahh… Meskipun aku sadar ini cara yang salah.

Setelah mendengar ceritaku, apa kau masih ingin menjadi kekasih kakakku? Kalau misalnya ingin,, silahkan aku tak keberatan. Tapi, keesokan harinya… PASTIKAN RAGAMU SUDAH TAK BERNYAWA. HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHHAHA

**-The End-**

Yyeeee #girang. Akhirnya ff nya selesai juga. Maaf kalo kurang sadis, maklum masih pemula dan baru ff ini yang bertema tentang pembunuhan. Kalau sudah baca tinggalkan reviewnya ya. Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca^^


End file.
